


SuperSEAL Tattoo

by ialwayslikedthetie, radioactivesunflower



Series: Ass Tat Ficlets [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Tattoo, dannys ass tattoo, fic inspired, its his ass, sealsupertattooo, thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesunflower/pseuds/radioactivesunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Want to know what Steve saw when he opened the shower curtain? Go a head and take a peak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperSEAL Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ialwayslikedthetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/gifts), [radioactivesunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesunflower/gifts).



> The lovely ialwayslikedthetie made this for me. She is My Danno to my McGarrett. This story would not be here with out her and I am forever grateful to have her to help me bounce ideas off of and for being my cheerleader when I was kicking myself about not writing faster.

 

[  
](https://postimg.org/image/6mf3a4er5/)[image hosting](https://postimage.org/)  
  


 

Dannys sexy ass. In all shower glory. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I can not thank you all enough for your comments, kudos and bookmarks. I am going through some hard stuff in life and these fics give me an outlet and the feed back makes me so happy. I am planning on uploading part 4 later tonight or tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed this little peek at Danny's tattoo.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ supersealmcgarrett.tumblr.com for updates on the fanfiction and to watch me rant about gay ships. I like to think I am funny.


End file.
